


Decisions Decisions

by NexusKepler



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NexusKepler/pseuds/NexusKepler
Summary: (Y/N) needs to pick her soulmate among the seed brothers, but the rules says it will be chosen by the other cult members on Tumblr.





	Decisions Decisions

“Good morning, beautiful.” John waited for me to come out of my bathroom. His eyes were flickering with amusement, because of the dress I was wearing. It shows my cleavage a little and the fabric of it was pretty transparent, suffice to say.

“Morning, yourself John. But I just have woken up so I am not in a good mood to talk right now.” I was actually mad at him. He wasn’t playing fair like the others, Joseph and Jacob. He had slept beside me in my own bed. John clearly didn’t know the meaning of “boundaries”.

He tucked my hair behind my ear and approached his mouth. “You look so beautiful with your damp hair and this white dress.”

I smiled at him. I knew that he was trying to be nice, he was aware of the fact that I was mad at him. “I just got out from shower. You know, cleansing my skin from your scent.” I teased. But he was clever, he saw my bluff. “You love my scent.” And that was true. He always smelled like all kinds of fresh spices and citrus. When the times he used my soap, then I could smell the lavender on his skin.

John looked at me with his adorable blue orbs, he was the bluest one amongst his brothers. Or it was an illusion of his dark blue shirt he was wearing all the time. He gave me a knowing look, I knew that he read my mind. “What are your plans for today, Love?”

I look up at him, seemingly teasing. “Since you creeped me out yesterday, and stole the time of the others, I am with Jacob and Joseph today. Jacob will train me to protect myself from the pricks like you,” I paused to see his reaction, he grinned at me. “And you know we need to go to the service today, Joseph needs you too.”

When I said Joseph, his body stiffened but he didn’t let his smile fall down. I knew the effect Joseph had on him, and how much he loved to use that effect. It only made John tenser than ever. “When can I see you?” he muttered, getting close to me as wrapping his left arm around my waist.

“Definitely not today.” I chuckled.

“Then tonight, after the service.” His eyebrows risen with hope. But I was not giving in yet.

“Get over it, John. Not today.” I pulled myself away from his arms, leading myself to the exit. I needed to change my clothes if I wanted Jacob to teach me how to do amazing punches. When I was leaving, I heard him say “We’ll see about that.”

+++

“Stiffen your fist, Honey. Otherwise you get hurt, bad.”

I couldn’t make any significant improvement, that was obvious. Fighting was not my strongest ability, and Jacob was so upset about that. He wanted me to be capable of protecting myself at least, and I was with a gun, but I was not so good at using melee or my fists.

He put his hands just below my breasts, I could feel how calloused those hands were while he was touching my bare skin. “You have no muscle.” He said with unimpressed voice. “You really haven’t done any sports, that’s for sure.”

I nodded with furrowed eyebrows. “You have to believe me when I say something, Jacob. It really pisses me off whenever you want proof. Like this one. We’ve talked about this before, you know that I have no muscle.” I was upset. I wanted to make him proud and show him that his efforts were not going to be wasted but I knew that I had to accept the failure.

He turned me to his side and my hand now stood on his chest. “You know I have trust issues, you know I always ask you about everything. But this one is different. I’ve just wanted to touch you like my baby brother does.” His eyes were soft as cotton, and searching my face for an answer that I couldn’t give him verbally. He didn’t say many romantic words like John and Joseph, but when he said, he made my heart clench with amusement and appreciation. He was trying so hard to get me, in his own beautiful way.

“You are allowed to touch me, Jacob. It’s not forbidden.” I murmured with a cracked voice. Yes, that damn effect again. He didn’t even realize his effect on me. Jacob was so oblivious.

“Do you mind if I be completely honest with you?” he said with a low voice, almost like a whisper, but in his lips, it was heard as a growl.

“Never, Jake.” I tried to encourage him as lifting my arm up to wrap his shoulder. I lifted myself up on my feet to stand on eye level with him.

He responded to my touch and pulled me closer against his chest. I felt his hot, intense breath on my lips. We shared the same air now.

“If- I mean when you choose someone else than me, I am afraid that I will crave this. I will crave your tender touch so much that I will want to pull away you from my own brother. I don’t want that. They are everything to me. You know that.”

“Yeah, I know.” I answered sheepishly and I hugged myself in front of him. The thing he said was so intense, I couldn’t trust myself enough not to touch him again. I didn’t want him to crave me, it would be so hard for him. I wanted to make things simple as possible. But my heart felt broken about what he said to me. That meant he wouldn’t be fighting for me, would he?

He put his hands on my waist and kissed my temple. My eyes were closed and his lips were so soft that I almost couldn’t have realized that he kissed me. “I am not giving up on you, (Y/N). On the contrary, I am ready to do anything that opens your heart to me. I would try conditioning you if that wasn’t against the laws.”

I chuckled silently at his comments. But he didn’t finish yet. “Whoever you choose, you will be the best mate for him. I know that. I just want you to consider me, too.”

“Alright, Jake.”

“Now, enough with the chit chat. Let’s get on with it.”

+++

I was getting ready for tonight’s service. Joseph had said something about “letting the cult members choose my mate”. I knew it was an awful thought, I was a strong, independent woman myself; but rules were rules. I was the newest member of the cult and all three of the brothers, two heralds and the high king to be exact, were “attracted to me” to say the least. And I was attracted to them on the same level, it didn’t seem so wrong to me, either. I liked their different aspects and I found their insecurities bearable. The cult needed a bride, a new hope. And I was the best, and the only option.

I was sitting with John and Joseph with my both sides. They were like my guardian angel when it came to my protection, they loved marking their territory and letting everyone else know that I am theirs, not the others’.

I loved to hear their bantering, chatting about unimportant issues beside me. I loved John’s childish and forced laughter, while I loved Jacob’s protecting gaze on his brother and of course, on me.

Joseph were looking good as hell without his yellow aviators. He winked at me before he stood behind the pedestal.

“I want to talk about love a little.” He started. “And how it makes everyone happy.” He constantly kept looking at me while he was giving his speech. “When you feel love, to be loved; you see every colour different. You see your life different. When you look at your loved one, your special mate, you know exactly they are the gift of god. You know how lucky to have them by your side, in your house, in your bed. You feel precious in the eyes of God because he gives you his best present. The life without love would be like an endless desert. It makes you feel lost, trembles your mind. You never can feel complete, without your significant other. Find your mates, my children. Find, and cherish them with your love. Value them as you value this cult. Breed them and have children. Guide them, with the help of me, and the light of God.

“I believe I have found my precious one, my mate. She’s now with you, in this church. But since you are my children, my precious ones; have a right to choose. I know you all have blogs on a website, called tumbler.”

“It’s Tumblr.” John murmured.

“You will choose the mate for (Y/N). You will decide. Choose wisely.”

After the ceremony and singing hymns, Joseph came to my side. “There she is.”

“Hi Joseph.” I smiled at him. He radiated emotions all the time. I could see the passion in his eyes. And cracks of lust.

He brushed my hair with his free hand and gave me a soft kiss on my cheek. “How was your day, precious?”

I told him everything briefly, and he listened to me with all ears. The way he moved, the way he touched was so different, so special. I could feel his affection just by looking at him.

“I love the way you look today.” He whispered in my ear. “You always look so beautiful. But now, with that white dress, you look angelic. Truly a God’s gift. The way you move, the way you laugh, the way you look at me when I talk to my children. I am aware of them. Every single one of them. And it makes me more miserable. I have no power over you. You have all of it. Let me love you even more than before, my child. And I truly hope, my mate.”

“It’s not up to me to decide, Father.” I said softly. I was mesmerized by his utter words, his honesty towards me. He was forgiving and caring at all times.

But like I said, it wasn’t up to me to decide. We needed to wait for Tumblr, the other cult members to do it.


End file.
